jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of French JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters/Part 5 Volumes
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=4 |minwidth=3 |maxwidth=6 |font-size=80% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Part 1 Volumes |tab2=Part 2 Volumes |tab3=Part 3 Volumes |tab4=Part 4 Volumes |tab5=Part 5 Volumes |tab6=Part 6 Volumes |tab7=Part 7 Volumes |tab8=Part 8 Volumes }} This is a list of all current French volumes of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Chapters are arranged by volume, with their appropriate volume titles and chapters listed underneath. The series was first released up until Part 4 under French publisher J'ai Lu (19 January 2002 to 02 December 2005). Starting in April 2007, Parts 5 through 7 were continued by Tonkam, whom also republished the first four parts and are currently publishing JoJolion. Volume List その①|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Sono 1}} |Ch07 = 441. その②|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Sono 2}} |Ch08 = 442. その③|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Sono 3}} |Ch09 = 443. |Ch10 = 444. |Ch12 = 445. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 48 |#1 = 48 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 22 Août 2007http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-2 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 446. |Ch03 = 447. |Ch04 = 448. |Ch05 = 449. |Ch07 = 450. |Ch08 = 451. |Ch09 = 452. |Ch10 = 453. |Ch12 = 454. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 49 |#1 = 49 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 24 Octobre 2007http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-3 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 455. |Ch03 = 456. プラス |Go Purasu Ichi}} |Ch04 = 457. |Ch05 = 458. |Ch07 = 459. |Ch08 = 460. |Ch09 = 461. |Ch10 = 462. |Ch12 = 463. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 50 |#1 = 50 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 12 Décembre 2007http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-4 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 464. |Ch03 = 465. |Ch04 = 466. |Ch05 = 467. |Ch07 = 468. |Ch08 = 469. |Ch09 = 470. |Ch10 = 471. |Ch12 = 472. }} をゲットせよ！」|Bosu kara no Daini Shirei: 'Kagi o Getto Se Yo!'}} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 51 |#1 = 51 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 06 Février 2008http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-5 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 473. |Ch03 = 474. |Ch04 = 475. |Ch05 = 476. |Ch07 = 477. |Ch08 = 478. をゲットせよ！」|Bosu kara no Daini Shirei; 'Kagi o Getto Se Yo!'}} |Ch09 = 479. |Ch10 = 480. |Ch12 = 481. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 52 |#1 = 52 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 04 Juin 2008http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-6 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 482. |Ch03 = 483. |Ch04 = 484. |Ch05 = 485. |Ch07 = 486. |Ch08 = 487. |Ch09 = 488. その①|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 489. その②|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 2}} |Ch12 = 490. その③|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 3}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 53 |#1 = 53 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 20 Août 2008http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-7 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 491. その④|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 4}} |Ch03 = 492. その⑤|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 5}} |Ch04 = 493. その⑥|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 6}} |Ch05 = 494. その⑦|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 7}} |Ch07 = 495. その⑧|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 8}} |Ch08 = 496. その⑨|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 9}} |Ch09 = 497. その⑩|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 10}} |Ch10 = 498. その⑪|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 11}} |Ch12 = 499. その⑫|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 12}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 54 |#1 = 54 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 08 Octobre 2008http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-8 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 500. |Ch03 = 501. |Ch04 = 502. |Ch05 = 503. |Ch07 = 504. |Ch08 = 505. |Ch09 = 506. |Ch10 = 507. |Ch12 = 508. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 55 |#1 = 55 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 03 Décembre 2008http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-9 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 509. |Ch03 = 510. |Ch05 = 511. |Ch06 = 512. |Ch07 = 513. |Ch08 = 514. |Ch09 = 515. |Ch10 = 516. |Ch12 = 517. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 56 |#1 = 56 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 04 Février 2009http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-10 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 518. |Ch03 = 519. |Ch04 = 520. |Ch05 = 521. |Ch07 = 522. |Ch08 = 523. |Ch09 = 524. |Ch10 = 525. |Ch12 = 526. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 57 |#1 = 57 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 08 Avril 2009http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-11 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 527. |Ch03 = 528. |Ch04 = 529. |Ch05 = 530. |Ch07 = 531. |Ch08 = 532. |Ch09 = 533. その①|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 534. その②|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 2}} |Ch12 = 535. その③|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 3}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 58 |#1 = 58 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 03 Juin 2009http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-12 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 536. その④|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 4}} |Ch03 = 537. その⑤|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 5}} |Ch04 = 538. その⑥|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 6}} |Ch05 = 539. |Ch07 = 540. |Ch08 = 541. |Ch09 = 542. |Ch10 = 543. |Ch12 = 544. メタリカ その①|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 1}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 59 |#1 = 59 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 19 Août 2009http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-13 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 545. メタリカ その②|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 2}} |Ch03 = 546. メタリカ その③|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 3}} |Ch04 = 547. メタリカ その④|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 4}} |Ch05 = 548. メタリカ その⑤|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 5}} |Ch07 = 549. メタリカ その⑥|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 6}} |Ch08 = 550. |Ch09 = 551. ！ 通話中 その①|Moshimoshi! Tsūwachū Sono 1}} |Ch10 = 552. ！ 通話中 その②|Moshimoshi! Tsūwachū Sono 2}} |Ch12 = 553. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 60 |#1 = 60 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 23 Septembre 2009http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-14 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 554. |Ch03 = 555. |Ch04 = 556. |Ch05 = 557. |Ch07 = 558. |Ch08 = 559. |Ch09 = 560. |Ch10 = 561. |Ch12 = 562. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 61 |#1 = 61 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 07 Octobre 2009http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-15 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 563. |Ch03 = 564. |Ch04 = 565. |Ch05 = 566. |Ch07 = 567. |Ch08 = 568. |Ch09 = 569. |Ch10 = 570. |Ch12 = 571. もの|'Ya' no Sara ni Saki ni Aru Mono}} }} は静かに奏でられる|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru}} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 62 |#1 = 62 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 18 Novembre 2009http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-16 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 572. は静かに奏でられる その①|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 1}} |Ch02 = 573. は静かに奏でられる その②|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 2}} |Ch03 = 574. は静かに奏でられる その③|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 3}} |Ch04 = 575. は静かに奏でられる その④|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 4}} |Ch05 = 576. は静かに奏でられる その⑤|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 5}} |Ch07 = 577. は静かに奏でられる その⑥|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 6}} |Ch08 = 578. は静かに奏でられる その⑦|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 7}} |Ch09 = 579. は静かに奏でられる その⑧|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 8}} |Ch10 = 580. |Ch11 = 581. |Ch12 = 582. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 63 |#1 = 63 |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 02 Décembre 2009http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Golden-Wind/vol-17 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ai Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 583. |Ch02 = 584. |Ch03 = 585. |Kingu Obu Kingusu}} |Ch04 = 586. ·レクイエム その①|Gōrudo E Rekuiemu Sono 1}} |Ch05 = 587. ·レクイエム その②|Gōrudo E Rekuiemu Sono 2}} |Ch06 = 588. ·レクイエム その③|Gōrudo E Rekuiemu Sono 3}} |Ch07 = 589. ·レクイエム その④|Gōrudo E Rekuiemu Sono 4}} |Ch08 = 590. |Ch09 = 591. |Ch10 = 592. |Ch11 = 593. |Ch12 = 594. }} References }} Category:Lists